


Coffee With Sugar

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Past!Harry, Past!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17-year-old Harry is pregnant with twins, and he's having one of his more insecure days. Louis just wants him to feel okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With Sugar

Louis is standing by the sink in his kitchen when he notices how quiet it is. Louis tears his eyes away from the window above the sink where he was watching a little girl run for the school bus and turns around, taking another sip of his tea. Louis’ eyes dart around the empty kitchen before he looks at the pot of coffee brewing a few meters away from him on the counter. The mug of coffee he made for Harry about 10 minutes ago is still sitting there, steam rising from the hot liquid. Louis looks up at the doorway of the kitchen, taking another sip of his tea before setting it down right next to Harry’s coffee.

 

“Harry?” Louis calls, walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Louis walks quickly down the hallway towards his and Harry’s bedroom, expecting to see Harry still in bed, maybe reading a book or on his laptop, only to find the bed empty and made. Louis walks all the way into the bedroom towards the en suite bathroom, sighing when he opens the door and finds it empty and dark. Louis walks back out of the bedroom and down the hall, checking the second bathroom and all the closets. Louis doesn’t know why he even bothered to check the closets, but he figures that if he found Harry sitting in the car at midnight last week, talking to his belly, Harry could be anywhere. “Harry?” Louis calls again, the slight worry he feels audible in his voice. When Louis passes by the kitchen again he peeks inside, confirming that it’s still empty. Louis pauses before leaving, noticing that Harry’s cup of coffee is gone, and that makes him grin. “Harry, where are you?”

 

Louis walks away from the kitchen and into the living room, his grin turning to a frown when he sees Harry, seated on the couch, his fingers gripping the yellow mug of coffee. Harry’s facing away from Louis, but Louis knows that Harry’s crying. Louis watches Harry’s shoulders shake for a moment before a whimper that passes through Harry’s lips sends him rushing forward. “Harry? Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asks, sitting down next to his boyfriend, immediately taking the mug in Harry’s hands away from him to set it on the wooden coffee table in front of them. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulls the other boy towards him, letting Harry cry into his sweater for a few moments. “Can you please tell me why you’re upset?” Louis whispers, stroking patterns into Harry’s spine as he rocks the both of them back and forth, trying to soothe Harry as best as he can. Luckily, it works, and Harry’s cries turn into sniffles as the younger boy gets himself together.

 

Harry pulls away from Louis, and Louis notices how red and puffy Harry’s eyes are, and he coos, taking Harry’s face in his hands to wipe his tears carefully. Harry simply watches Louis as he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s nose. Harry manages a weak smile before he opens his mouth to explain why he was crying, only to begin crying all over again.

 

“W-We ran out of sugar!” Harry wails, burying his face into Louis’ sweater before taking a deep breath, breathing in Louis’ comforting scent. Louis starts to laugh, only to turn it into a coughing fit when Harry shoots him a glare.

 

“I’m sorry, baby, but you’re crying because we don’t have any more sugar?” Louis clarifies, grinning down at Harry.

“Yes, I’m crying because we don’t have any more sugar!” Harry whines, shoving Louis away from him. “Because I’m the one who’s going to have to go run down to the store and get more sugar. I’m the one who’s going to have to wobble down there with my gigantic fucking stomach and stand in line to pay while everyone stares at me! I’m the one who’s going to have to listen to the whispers about the 17-year-old pregnant boy.” Harry says, staring at Louis with what could only be described as hormonal rage. Harry places a gentle hand on his clothed tummy. “There’s twins in here, Louis!”

 

“Harry, I’m-“

 

“The one time I bottom, the one time I let you fuck me without a condom on, I get knocked up! I swear; this is just my luck. I’m tired of being pregnant, Louis; I’m tired of it. I’m tired of my ankles hurting; I’m tired of drinking coffee all the time. You know I don’t even like coffee? It’s these kids! I’m tired of these fucking babies inside of me kicking me in the middle of the night, waking me up, I’m tired of all of it! I mean, I’m in love with these kids already, but-” Harry throws his hands up. “Just come out already!” Harry shouts, looking down at his stomach. Louis tries, he really tries not to laugh, but when Harry beings to glare at his own stomach, Louis loses it, doubling over with the force of his laughter. “I’m glad you think this is so funny, Lou.” Harry mumbles, slowly getting up off of the couch. Harry’s only able to walk a few steps away before Louis reaches out and grabs Harry’s hand, pulling Harry back towards him.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry.” Louis apologizes; his cheeks still red with mirth. Harry looks down at Louis, watching the man he loves smile back up at him. Harry sighs before smiling, laughing a little bit on his own.

 

“It’s fine, asshole.” Harry says, watching Louis pepper kisses all over his belly while looking up at Harry with an expression of adoration. Louis lifts up Harry’s shirt and wraps his arms around Harry’s torso as best as he can before pressing his ear up against the warm flesh. The room falls silent as Louis listens for any sign of life, content with listening to the beat of Harry’s heart before there’s a gentle kick against his cheek, then another, with a little bit more force. Louis gaps, his eyes watering up a little bit because fuck, this shit is beautiful. Louis’ kid is inside of Harry. Louis Tomlinson’s kid is inside of Harry Styles, and Louis thinks that he honestly couldn’t ask for a better father for his children. “Stop being mushy.” Harry whispers, which makes Louis look up to see Harry already staring down at him, a cute smile on his face.

 

“We don’t need sugar right now, do we?” Louis asks, getting up from his space on the couch to stand in front of Harry. Both boys lean forward to rest their foreheads on each other’s.

 

“No, I guess not.” Harry mumbles as he glances over at the clock perched above the television. “Oh my god, Louis, you’re going to be late for work!” Harry exclaims, pulling back with frantic eyes.

 

“I’ll just call in sick.” Louis says, pulling Harry close again to kiss him, trying his hardest to show how much he loves Harry in just one kiss. It must work, because a moment later, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and smiles against his lips. Their kiss comes to a natural end, and Louis’ eyes open, searching for Harry’s eyes. They lock eyes, and Harry blushes, bashfully looking away from Louis. “I want to spend the day with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/42451781723/title-coffee-with-sugar-pairing-larry-stylinson) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
